


Shichi

by tsukishawa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Conversations, Emotions!, F/M, Pregnancy, Rituals, Traditions, as i add more chapters, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishawa/pseuds/tsukishawa
Summary: Seven moments from Kagome's pregnancy and Moroha's infancy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Ichi

**Author's Note:**

> Seven short chapters exploring traditional Japanese traditions as experienced by Kagome, Inuyasha and Moroha, other characters will be background!
> 
> Shichi-the Japanese word for seven.

Inuyasha stared grimly ahead as he and Kagome walked toward the shrine. They’d had to leave their village to find a shrine that could perform the ritual, one Kagome described as “Inu no Hi'' and he hadn’t been pleased about it. Kagome was five months along in her pregnancy, her bump now beginning to show and Inuyasha didn’t think it was wise for her to travel in her condition. Kagome however, had insisted, she’d claimed that this ceremony, performed during the fifth month of a woman’s pregnancy, was important and so they’d come. As they stood outside the shrine, Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned towards Kagome’s ear. 

“Why do they call this Inu no Hi? Did you make that up to get me to come?”

Kagome smiled, a small hand placed delicately on the side of her belly. “No, silly. The Day of the Dog ceremony is important. People believe dogs have easy labor and that it’s important for pregnant women to come to a shrine for anzan kigan and omamori. I also need to get my haraobi.”

“A...haraobi?” 

“Yes, it’s to keep the baby warm and protected.” 

Inuyasha nodded and moved to stand behind Kagome as they began the walk up the shrine's steps, careful to match his pace to hers. The ceremony didn’t take long, Inuyasha noted. They began by purchasing the haraobi, Kagome gasping when Inuyasha chose the 10-meter red and white silk wrapping instead of the less expensive cotton, the omamuri for safe childbirth and a plaque for the kamidana. Inuyasha noticed, but didn’t comment, on the way Kagome’s eyes blurred with tears when they were shown the charms for grandmothers. He waited impatiently when Kagome was taken to a small room to be blessed by a priest privately and breathed a sigh when she came back unharmed. 

Upon their return to the village and-as Kagome rested quietly, Inuyasha smirked to himself at the thought of a day of the dog, rubbing his hand softly over the rise of his wife’s belly.

Soon, they’d be three, but for now he’d relish this time.


	2. Ni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha contemplates a name for his newborn daughter as he and Kagome get ready to celebrate Oshichiya Meimeishika with their adopted family. Seven days, seven encounters, one perfect name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni-Japanese word for "two"
> 
> Oschichiya Meimeishika- Naming Ceremony
> 
> Other Japanese translations found in notes at the end of chapter.

Night One-Inuyasha

Curled on her side, facing the small bundle next to her, Kagome slept soundly. One hand touching the soft blanket, the other resting on her still slightly rounded belly as if, in slumber, she’d forgotten that the small life she’d carried for so many months now existed outside of her. Quietly, Kaede and Sango cleared the room of the debris of labor, smiles wreathing their faces as they snuck glances at the new father. Inuyasha was quietly staring at his daughter as he stroked a clawed hand gently through Kagome’s sweat-dampened hair. His nose-which had been wrinkled for most of the active labor, as he was assaulted by the smells of blood and sweat and tears-seemed to twitch every few seconds and Sango was sure he was unconsciously memorizing the scent of his new daughter. Kaede shuffled to the door of the cabin and dumped the bowl of birthing water just outside of the door as Sango joined her. 

“Inuyasha,” Sango called softly so as not to disturb the new mother. Inuyasha’s ears flicked in her direction, but he made no move to lift his eyes from the small, fidgeting life cuddled near his wife. “We’re leaving now.” A soft grunt was her response and she smiled again, taking in the picture before her as she turned to follow Kaede into the night. 

The small, soft bundle made a sniffing sound as the beaded door swung back into place following their exit and Inuyasha removed his hand from Kagome’s head and picked up the infant. Kagome stirred in her sleep, her fingers grasping air and Inuyasha quickly moved the squirming infant to one arm and smoothed his hand over the crown of her head to soothe her. As she settled, he turned his attention to the other girl in his life, carefully peeling the blanket away from her small, struggling form. Bit by bit, pale skin and dark brown hair and tightly clenched fist pushing at her confines came into focus and Inuyasha blinked hard to clear blurring vision. 

Sensing she was finally free of the blanket, a small pair of brown eyes blinked up at him, the tiny nose wrinkling as it attempted to search out important smells. Inuyasha felt his mouth twitch as she gave a soft sneeze, confusion furrowing her brow at the odd sensation. He brought his nose to her small form and breathed in deeply. He hadn’t been able to do this before, when she was still wet and slippery from her journey into the world, her scent mired by blood and other fluids. He’d been too busy staring at her and Kagome in awe during the moments that Kaede and Sango had cleaned the room to think of it. But now, in the stillness of the night she’d been born to, he took the time to memorize a scent that was now as vital to him as Kagome. 

She smelled….soft. There was a softness to her scent that reminded him of Kagome. The scent of flowers drifting gently from her downy soft hair as he pressed his nose to it. She smelled of sumire and shobu, ume and sakura and...he paused, his heart skipping slightly as he inhaled again. Yes, there was the quiet, subtle scent of izayoi as well. The baby had been silent during his initial observation, perhaps curious to his motives, but her small fists were beginning to reach for his ears and Inuyasha supposed he might want to finish his examination soon. He took another deep breath and found himself in her scent, the smells of soil and pine, of rust and ember. He finished as her small fingers pinched the tip of an ear and quickly flicked the appendage backwards and away from further damage with a wince.   
Her brown eyes, she was so much of Kagome he thought with wonder, stared at him in frustration as he pulled back and he grinned again. 

“It’s my job to name you. It’s a big job, but I have seven days...I’ll find the right one for you.” 

Another sniff from her tiny scrunched up nose was his response and then, before he could think, her mouth opened and a wail pushed out. Next to him Kagome jolted awake, her arms already reaching for the infant and Inuyasha surrendered her quickly, helping Kagome arrange the rooting infant at her breast. 

*****************************************************************  
Night Two-Kagome

Kagome sighed softly as she removed the baby from her breast and moved her to the other, carefully cradling the small head with it’s soft cap of brown hair as she did so. Inuyasha watched her intently from his seat near the door. He’d been there all morning, stopping curious visitors from dropping in to give her and the baby time to rest. She’d never say it out loud but she was grateful for it. She’d known labor in the feudal era would be more difficult than in her own, but she’d been unprepared for the sheer amount of effort it took to bring another person into the world. She didn’t feel like seeing anyone outside of her small family at the moment. Didn’t think she had the energy to do much more than feed the baby and sleep right now. 

“Does it hurt?” Inuyasha asked, and Kagome realized she must have winced when she switched breasts. 

“A bit. Right now there’s not much milk for her to drink because my body still needs to produce enough for her. I know when she needs to switch because she sucks harder on one side or the other. That hurts, but it doesn’t last long.” She gave him a smile she knew was slow and tired and saw the way his brow wrinkled in concern. 

To distract him she hurried in a question of her own: “Do you have a name for her yet?” 

Immediately his golden eyes shifted away from hers and towards the wall, the spot they’d already picked to hang her meimeisho and he shook his head. 

“No. I want it to mean something. I want her name to fit.”

“Inuyasha, you will. I promise. You’re her father. Her Oshichiya Meimeishiki will be perfect.” 

A soft grunt was her only response. 

*********************************************************************************

Night Three-Shippo

Shippo ran down the path connecting the village to the hut Kagome and Inuyasha lived in, impatient to see the new arrival. He’d wanted to go the night the baby was born but Miroku’d insisted he wait with Kin'u and Gyokuto like he was a baby, too. He’d huffed but he tried to pretend like he understood. His kitsune ears carefully listening to the sounds of the night in hopes that he might at least be able to hear the cries of the new baby as it arrived in the world. He’d fallen asleep not long after night had fallen, to his eternal shame, and hadn’t woken up until the morning, when Sango told him that Inuyasha and Kagome had welcomed a girl. 

He’d been trying to visit every day since, but Inuyasha sat in front of their door, guarding it like the dog he was every time he snuck towards the cabin. Today, Shippo was sure, had to be his lucky day! Inuyasha had been called in to the village to help move lumber to construct a new cabin and, although he’d grumbled about leaving Kagome and the baby, Shippo knew he was there. He’d checked just before he’d headed to their hut. 

Swiftly he ran, his feet covering the distance as fast as they could. He was almost there, could smell a strange new scent in the air and was two leaps away from making it through the door when-

“Ack!” Shippo choked as the collar of his shirt was yanked into his throat from behind. He felt his feet leave the ground, kicking fruitlessly through the air as he was slowly turned towards glaring golden eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing, kit?” Inuyasha’s voice was a low growl and Shippo had to force himself to be brave. He’d known better than to get between a male demon and his mate but he’d been so anxious to check on Kagome.

“I just wanted to make sure Kagome was OK! And the baby, too!” His voice was a squeak and he felt tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. Inuyasha must have seen them too, because he carefully placed the kitsune down and crouched next to him. 

“Kagome is fine. She’s tough, you know that. And the baby is fine, too. She uh, she looks like her mom. Smells like her, too.” Shippo watched in amazement as a small smile crept across Inuyasha’s face, his eyes drifting towards the home he shared with Kagome. 

“I...I think she smells like you,” he said quietly and Inuyasha grunted and shook his head. “Does she have a name?” Shippo asked. 

“No, not yet. I’m...thinking about it. Come on, kit. Help me with this lumber and maybe I’ll let you pick her name.”

“Really?!” Shippo scrambled to his feet as Inuyasha stood, running to keep up with the older hanyou as he shouted name suggestions on the way back to the village. 

****************************************************************

Night Four-Sango

Sango was quiet as she sat next to Inuyasha at the edge of the stream, her feet dangling in the water as she relished the small break from her children. She’d seen him heading towards the stream with the buckets they kept in the home to provide fresh water and decided to follow under the guise of “helping”. She knew as well as he did that he wouldn’t need help carrying the filled buckets back to his hut, but she’d wanted a way to check in on Kagome without breaking into the small bubble of quiet he’d managed to carve for her. 

She’d have killed for that same space right after the birth of her children. Time to get to know each child and share their first moments with Miroku and Miroku alone but it just hadn’t been possible for them. She was glad Inuyasha was jealously guarding Kagome’s time alone with her newborn, especially because the village couldn’t wait to see her. She’d be as much an object of fascination as her mother and father were. She hoped Inuyasha and Kagome could keep that away from her as much as possible, for as long as possible. 

“Hey, Sango?” She startled at the sound of Inuyasha’s voice. They’d been sitting in relatively companionable silence, he filling the buckets, she enjoying the coolness of the stream for most of their time there and Inuyasha wasn’t typically one to speak first. 

“Yes?”

“Do you...do you think it would be smart to make something that could seal her yokai?” Sango’d never heard his voice so quiet. Inuyasha hadn’t turned to face her and she doubted he would, but the hunch in his shoulders convinced her he was actually concerned about the possibility that his daughter might one day go feral as he had. 

“Well, she’s only one-quarter yokai so she might not exhibit any demonic traits at all,” she said thoughtfully, “and we don’t know what type of tempering affects Kagome’s miko powers might have on her either. It’s possible she might only have the enhanced senses that you have and present largely human.”

“Ok, good.” The good was said with such ferocity that Sango blinked in shock. “We won’t ever have to worry about her losing control like me.”

“Inuyasha...your daughter would be lucky to be even a little like you.” Sango said softly. 

“Keh! Always having to worry about the possibility she might hurt her friends or the people she loves? No thanks.She looks just like Kagome, maybe she’ll take after her, too.”

“Inuyasha, look at me.” Sango said firmly, waiting until his golden eyes locked on hers before continuing to speak. “Your baby would be lucky to have even an ounce of your spirit inside of her. You care so much for all of us, even if you never say it and we all know you would sacrifice your life for any of us.You’re loyal and brave and kind to those in need. She would be lucky to turn out just like you.”

He looked startled, his eyes flitting away from hers quickly before returning to her face and giving her a quick, jerky nod. 

“So,” she said briskly, “Have you thought of a name yet?”

And, when Inuyasha shook his head before turning back to the steam, she smiled.

*****************************************************************  
Night Five-Miroku

The task of finding the right food items for an Oshichiya could be arduous and time consuming, but Inuyasha was determined to have everything the ceremony demanded for the birth of his infant and that meant Miroku had been dragged away to a nearby village-one not so far away that he couldn’t get back to their own quickly if needed-to perform a “demonic” exorcism in the hope of being paid in the items they needed. They’d been successful and now wandered slowly back home, a donkey laden with their goods trailing slowly behind Miroku, Inuyasha very clearly thinking of leaving them both behind to get back to his small family sooner. 

“Monk-how did you know what to name your pups?” The question was a surprise and Miroku thought carefully before answering.

“They are the most precious of gifts and so I named them after the most precious items I could think of so they would always know how treasured they were.”

“Hm. I didn’t expect it to be so hard to choose a name that fits her, but she changes so much every day and I-” his voice trailed off

“Inuyasha, you are her father. No one is more suited to choose her name than you-outside of Kagome. When the time comes, whatever name you choose for her will be the right name. Let her spirit guide you.”

“What is an infant’s spirit supposed to know about a name? If I do that she might wind up being called something terrible!”  
“No, I mean when you look at her, when you talk to her, what do you see? Who do you see?”

“I suppose I see Kagome. I mean, she looks just like her.” Inuyasha said thoughtfully. 

“And beyond that, beyond her outward appearance. Who is your daughter, Inuyasha?” That’s the question you need to ask yourself.” Miroku said quietly.

“I...guess. Thanks, Miroku,” and the two men made their way back home in companionable, but thoughtful, silence. 

********************************************************************

Night Six-Kaede

Kaede found him standing beneath Goshinboku, staring at the spot that marked both his imprisonment and freedom. It was dark, the hotaru winging their way gracefully through the air, in a strange way reminiscent of the soul catchers Kikyo had once surrounded herself with. He turned his head when she finally reached his side, looking down at her from a new height and Kaede was struck by the thought that this Inuyasha was much more a man than the boy her sister had fallen in love with. 

The silence continued, unbroken, as both of them took in the tree. The site of so much devastation for both of them. The site of a new chance for Inuyasha. 

“My sister, who she was before Naraku’s bitterness poisoned her, she would be pleased with the life you’ve made.”

Inuyasha said nothing, raising one dark eyebrow in question before turning back towards the tree. 

“You are more than your beginnings, Inuyasha. Your choices are what define you and at every opportunity you have chosen to be better than what you once were.”

“I just...I just want Kagome and the baby...I want them to be proud of me,” he said. And even though he no longer looked like the cautious teen she’d met so long ago, he suddenly sounded like him. 

“Oh, Inuyasha. How can you still not see that Kagome will love you always. She has chosen to be with you for as long as the gods permit. And the child...your child will be proud to have the son of the Inu no Taisho, the protector of this forest and this village as her father. You do your name a great honor. I am proud to know you.” 

She felt more than heard the soft sniffle the hanyou made as he leapt suddenly into the branches of Goshinboku. Kaede smiled, turning her back to the tree and began her slow trek back towards the village. 

“Kaede-baba!” His voice was loud in the silence of the night and she paused. 

“Thanks.”

**********************************************************************

Night Seven-Oshichiya Meimeishiki

It was louder than it had been in days in the hut Inuyasha and Kagome now shared with a small new life. Normally, Oshichiya was small, only the parents and grandparents, but neither he nor Kagome had their parents available-his long dead, hers not yet born. In their place they’d invited friends. Kaede-baba, Miroku and Sango and their brood, the twins clamoring for food loudly while Hisu slept against Sango’s back. Shippo too, sat next to Kagome, carefully staring over her shoulder at the now sleeping baby. 

She’d been fussy, crying loudly, as so many new scents infiltrated the home that had only held hers, her mother’s and her father’s for the entirety of her short life, eventually as Inuyasha had picked her up and carefully placed her in each new occupants arms, allowing her to burrow her small, sensitive nose into the folds of their clothes and learn them, she’d calmed down, even allowing her tiny feet to be tickled gently by Shippo’s claws. She slept now, bedecked in white silk that Inuyasha had traveled to purchase for this day during Kagome’s 7th month of pregnancy. Around their irori rested small gifts for her and shugibukoro as well. 

The adults ate their food, making sure each plate contained tai and sekihan to ensure future good luck for all there and sake was shared all around and finally, as the night grew darker, it was time. There was a hushed silence in the room as Inuyasha pulled the scroll, inkwell and brush out of the small chest he and Kagome stored valuables in. He motioned for Kagome to come towards him, settling her on his side so she’d be the first to see the name he wrote. It had been a while since he’d had to write anything and nothing quite as special as this. Carefully, he dipped the brush in the pot of ink and drew it slowly down the page to mark the first line of the first character. Kagome, next to him, cupped a soft hand around their daughter’s head as she stirred. 

It wasn’t a fast process, he wanted the plaque to be perfect, but everyone waited patiently and he could smell Kagome’s tears as she watched him unveil the name he’d chosen for their most precious gift. Finally, he drew the final line and tilted the scroll towards Kagome, so she’d have a clearer view of the mix of Kanji and Kana denoting their daughter’s name:  
もろは. She raised liquid brown eyes to his and nodded.

“It’s perfect, Inuyasha. It’s perfect for her.” She leaned down and brushed her lips across their daughter’s head, whispering her name softly in her ear as she did. The baby stirred and something that looked like a smile seemed to ghost across her lips as she snuggled into her mother’s chest in her sleep. 

Inuyasha carefully picked up the scroll and walked over to the wall, hanging it from it’s golden cord over the small nail he’d placed there at the beginning of the week, and moved out of the way to let his friends...his family, read the name he’d chosen for his daughter. 

“Her name is Moroha. I...realized over this week, after talking to all of you that even though she looks so much like her mama,” at this he looked over at Kagome, who blushed and smiled, “there’s some of me in her, too. And I want her to love all of her just as much as we do.”

As the rest of the group moved away from the scroll and towards Kagome to coo over the newly named infant, Miroku came towards him and nodded, “A wise choice and a strong name.”

“She’ll need to be strong, but hopefully not as strong as I had to be.” Inuyasha replied, his eyes caught on Kagome’s wide smile as the baby-as Moroha-stirred awake, bumping a small fist into Shippo’s head as she stretched. It startled a laugh out of the kit and Inuyasha felt himself grinning as well. His daughter would never have to be alone as he had been. She’d always have a family to keep her safe. Kagome lifted her eyes from their daughter and caught his across the room, the grin on her face illuminating every dark space that still remained hidden in his heart. 

In this moment everything was as it should be, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order of appearance: 
> 
> Sumire: Violet  
> Shobu: Japanese Iris  
> Ume: Japanese Apricot  
> Sakura: Cherry Blossom  
> Izayoi:Chestnut rose (and yes, this is also Inuyasha's mother's name)  
> Miroku's Children's names are:   
> Hisui (the youngest-a boy): Jade Kingfisher  
> Kin'u: Golden  
> Gyokuto: Jade Rabbit  
> Goshinboku: The Sacred Tree (the tree where Inuyasha was pinned)  
> Hotaru: fireflies  
> Inu no Taisho: Great Dog General (Toga-Inuyasha's father)  
> Hanyou: half-demon  
> Meimeisho: name certificate (can be a scroll, fancy paper, poster, usually displayed prominently in the home)  
> Irori: sunken hearth/firepit  
> Shugibukoro: gifts of money in special envelopes  
> Tai: a deep red sea bream (a fish)  
> Sekihan: red rice (now rice boiled w adzuki (mung) beans) ancient Japanese rice WAS actually red.   
> Moroha: double edged

**Author's Note:**

> Inu no Hi-Day of the dog  
> anzan kigan-safe birth prayers  
> omamori-amulets  
> haraobi-pregnancy band  
> kamidana- home altar


End file.
